


Hair Monster

by Rubitan



Series: Tumblr Batfamily Prompts [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, grayson-todd family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2741645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubitan/pseuds/Rubitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas’ hair was starting to get too unruly for Jason’s taste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair Monster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [familyfunctions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/familyfunctions/gifts).



When Thomas was growing in his tube, everyone could tell that he was going to have a mop on his head. Nearing the later months they could all see the dark strands coming in. When he was born with a lump of thick and messy dark hair. Everyone joked that it was definitely a Grayson trait. That unruly hair could only have come from Dick and the man couldn’t have been any prouder.

"Mom and Dad always said I came out of the womb with a furry creature on my head. Looks like Thomas is the same." He exclaimed affectionately as they all glanced at the tiny baby in his crib.

By the time Thomas was only eight months old, his hair had grown exponentially.

"Your son has a black monster on his head." Jason said as he attempted to stuff all those dark locks underneath Thomas’ favorite red cap.

Dick snorted, “You mean our son.”

"Nuh-uh. This monster of hair could only come from your side of the family." Jason replied as he finally got the cap on the fussy baby. "There we go. Daddy saved you. Monster all gone." He cooed at Thomas, making him smile and laugh.

"I think it’s cute."

Jason hefted Thomas up into his arms and walked over to Dick. “Cute or not, I’m not gonna wait for Thomas to follow in your mullet foot-steps. He’s getting a haircut.”

Jason found out the next day that it was easier said than done. After many failed attempts at getting Thomas to stay still - Dick wasn’t being helpful at all, commenting how Thomas didn’t need a haircut - he decided to just call Alfred.

"My goodness what is that on young Master Thomas’ head?" Was the first words out of Alfred’s mouth when Jason had tugged off the red cap. Jason wasn’t sure if Alfred was truly appalled or he was just jesting. It was hard to tell with the older man sometimes.

"That," He said and jerked a thumb at Dick who gave them both a sad attempt at an innocent look, "is entirely his fault. My hair is tame-able. His not so much. This is totally a Grayson thing."

Alfred chuckled as he went to get a pair of scissors and a comb. “Indeed. I can recall the many times I struggled with trying to Master Richard’s unruly hair. A formidable task I must say.”

"Hey! Standing right here!" Came a whine that was ignored by all adults present. Thomas was amused though and gave out a laugh at the sound of his papa’s voice.

A few moments later, Thomas was sporting a much more presentable hairstyle. Jason held his son close and stared at the dark strands that Alfred began sweeping up, wondering how did so much hair come from such a tiny person. “See Thomas? Daddy was right. Daddy told you he would save you.”

Jason gave Thomas kiss on the nose. “Hair monster all gone.”


End file.
